


Four Times Thorin wanted to get rid of Frodo, One time he didn't.

by Mahz



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abuse of Khuzdul, Bagginshield as parents, Bilbo is Amad, Cute, Fix it everybody lives, Fluffy Ending, Kid Fic, Multi, Thorin is Adad, bagginshield, bagginshield family, family fic, thorin as a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahz/pseuds/Mahz
Summary: Bilbo comes back from the Shire with a little surprise,Thorin isn't happy ( at first )OrBagginshield raising Frodo in Erebor
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Ori (Tolkien), Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 236





	Four Times Thorin wanted to get rid of Frodo, One time he didn't.

1 –  
Bilbo held the toddler tightly in his coat, giving a stern look to his lover.  
“What do you mean No?”  
Thorin looked away, visibly uncomfortable with the conversation.  
He saw Erebor in a whole new way: the stairs without anything to get a grip on and avoid falling into the abyss of the mines, the sharp edges of the columns, the forges’ fire and burning metal. Erebor was no place for a babe. Why couldn’t Bilbo see it?  
“I stand on what I said. This is no place for a child. We’ll send him back to the Shire the morrow.”  
Bilbo felt his face heat, he was fuming. “How dare you? You know what? Good. I’ll leave with him. I thought Erebor was the home of those who had none. I can’t send him back because there’s no one waiting for him there! I’m all he has left; Lobelia will never care for him the way I do! I thought you’d understand that of all people.”  
And on that, Thorin watched his hobbit left to his little house on the upper levels. He had built it of his own hands for Bilbo, had put together the outdoor garden carved on the mountain side. It had been part of his courting gift. And if he couldn’t find a middle ground with Bilbo, this courtship might very well fall apart.  
He didn’t hear or saw Bilbo again and spent diner in the company of his kin only. Often times he found great advice in the wisdom of Balin and Dwalin, hence his enquiry:  
“I’m sure you are aware of my dispute with Master Baggins, and I wanted to hear your thoughts on the situation.”  
Balin, his everlasting smile on, pat the shoulder of his king. “We dwarves think of every child as a miracle of its own. Of course, you have heirs, but it might be the only chance you and Bilbo will ever have to raise a little one. What makes you think he should return to a loveless place, rather than here?”  
Thorin took a minute to think about it, sipping on his pint of mead. “Well, Erebor is too dangerous for a child.”  
Dwalin chuckled at that statement. “Then kick Kili and Fili too, they’re as reckless as a toddler.”  
The king under the mountain raised a brow. “As opposed to your beloved?” The bald dwarf choked on a laugh. “Ori is well cared for, have no worry.”  
Balin knocked on the table. “Boys, please, focus on our matter. I understand your worry, but do not forget who raised you, who raised Dwalin, who raised your heirs. . .I might be old, Thorin, but I know how to make a great dwarf out of a little worm.”  
Thorin smiled at his childhood memories. He had to acknowledge Balin had been a father to a lot of them. “Even if I accepted, and I’m not saying I do. . . A hobbit is no dwarfling, Balin.”  
The older man looked at Kili and Fili balancing forks on their foreheads. “Then maybe there’s hope.”

2-  
Thorin already regretted allowing the halfling to stay.  
The kid was not a fraction of what his devilish nephews had been as children, but he brainwashed all the dwarves. Only he wasn’t under the spell of the little one.  
Of course, Bilbo was lovestruck with Frodo, but he wasn’t the worse. The dwarves had decided in unanimity that Bifur was to put bread on the axe stuck in his head whenever he approached their second hobbit. All of them, except Kili, had suffered the instinct of the toddler to pull on their beards with all the strength of his little fists. Dwalin had carved toys out of wood for him, and Ori had knitted a full wardrobe for the toddler.  
The Little one was too young to have Balin instruct him yet, which meant the dwarves just rolled their turn to babysit him. Unfortunately for him, today Kili was away to meet his elven lady. Which meant it was his turn to watch the youngling. But he was Thorin Oakenshield, king of Erebor which also meant he unsuccessfully bargained with everyone to exchange their turns.  
Ori, still knitting another sweater for the hobbit shyly answered “I think it will please little Frodo to spend time with his Adad.” Being called Frodo’s adad made the king blush, even more as he was trying to dispose of the toddler for today.  
Dwalin was no better, as he accepted, but warned Thorin he’ll go to the forge anyway, might as well teach the little one that white steal burns early. Maybe he was selfish but he wasn’t cruel.  
So on he went, to every single dwarf. And strangely, they all were very busy. Even Gloin, who was already looking at his own dwarfling. “Exactly why I can’t! Be glad you have a hobbit toddler; Gimli is driving us both mad. We caught him this morning throwing rocks to the elves bringing us food, and he even pulled a strand off the head of Legolas when he kneeled to scold him.”  
And so Thorin went back home, the toddler very calm in his arms. “What am I going to do with you?” Frodo was playing with one of his braids and brushing his small round nose with it. “Adad!”  
The king froze at once, looking at the little one. “What did you say?” Frodo’s little finger poked his beard and he repeated. “Adad.”  
Thorin took the toddler of his hip and planted a kiss on his forehead. “Let’s go home inùdoy, Adad will read you a story.”

3 –  
Thorin had trained Fili when he was twenty, it was young but he was his heir. Kili had to wait until he was twenty-five. So, what on Mahal’s beard made Frodo believe at fifteen he could be trained in sword fight too?  
Bilbo had reminded him that in Hobbit years, Frodo was already twenty-five. The king shook his head. “He can’t be already this close to be an adult right?” But he saw in the whitening curls of his husband that much time had passed. He took Bilbo’s hand and kissed his knuckles softly.  
“I sometimes forget how short-lived you Hobbits are. Not so long ago he was our little pebble, our Mizimith. I don’t think I’ll ever be ready to see him grow up.”  
Bilbo kissed his husband and held his face gently. “You’ll always be Adad to him, no matter how old he is.”  
And, if he told the truth, Thorin naively believed theses words. Until Frodo started throwing tantrums, slamming doors, yelling at Dwalin and kicking Kili’s kneecaps because no one agreed to train him. Eventually, Gimli got grounded for a week because he complied to the young hobbit.  
Fili shook his head as they all sat a tavern’s table in Dale. “He was so adorable as a pebbling. Now he’s worthy of Smaug.” The comment made Kili snort his beer out of his nose and choke. Dwalin gave a good slap on his back as if it would help.  
Thorin tied his hair up in hope to chase the summer heat. “I have no idea how that happened. He used to snuggle between me and Bilbo at night when he had nightmares, he picked flowers for us, and only cried when we refused him adopting a badger he found on the way to Dale.”  
Dis chuckled and slammed her beer on the table. “As if you haven’t been a little Balrog to our mother at that age!”  
This time Fili laughed too. But the dwarf lady elbowed her little brother. “I’ll train my nadadinùdoy.”  
Her sons froze and looked at her. “Seriously? You’re going to train Frodo?”  
She smiled brightly at them. “You’ll be his training dummies.”  
Kili banged his head on the table and Fili made a sign for grief. “Goodbye kneecaps.”

4 –  
Bilbo sighed as he closed the door to his home behind him and made a bee-line to the garden on the mountain side, there he found a weeping Frodo. He crouched and held his son to his chest. “He didn’t mean it. Of course, you’re his son, he just doesn’t want you to get hurt, that’s why you can’t go.”  
Frodo sobbed and pushed Bilbo away. “Then if he loves me as his own, why can Kili and Fili go?! Even Gimli is going!”  
Bilbo sighed. “All of them have experience in the field, while you don’t. Frodo didn’t wanted to hear that. “How can I gain said experience if I can’t go!” The older hobbit rolled his eyes.  
“Think how dire the situation had to be for Thorin to allow barely out of childhood dwarves to go on a quest which could have very likely cost their lives. . . Kili got shot you know, an arrow to the knee, but poisoned. You have no idea how hard it was for him, how guilty he was.”  
Frodo shrugged. “All you talk about is his feelings, you’re not taking mines in consideration. I feel useless here, I don’t see what I can do here. Erebor will forever be in my heart. . . . but I think it is no longer my home.”

Thorin, hidden by an apple tree felt his throat tighten, he never wanted to hurt his son. Ever. But he also remembered seeing his nephews bleeding to their death during the war against Azog. They were tough, but Frodo? He was so tiny, he wouldn’t survive such wounds. The king didn’t sleep that night, and the day after.  
When on the third day he watched the embers die in the foyer, he saw Frodo leave his room. The hobbit lowered his head, but when he was at Thorin’s level, he broke down and ran into his arms. Thorin held him, not knowing why, only that he was sorry.  
“It’s okay, Muhudel, Adad is there. I love you. I am sorry. I just want my little pebble to be safe. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you.”  
Frodo sniffed and held tighter to his father. “I wanted you to be proud of me. I never got the occasion to make you proud. . .”  
Thorin kissed his forehead. “I’m proud of the adult you are becoming, Frodo. I’m already proud. You don’t need to prove your worth to me.”

5 – And one time he didn’t

Frodo smiled as he embraced his fathers. “I’ll write to you. I swear.”  
Thorin frowned. “Are you sure you don’t need us to come?”  
Frodo shook his head. “I’m an adult Adad, I’ll just show them Amad’s letter saying BagEnds is mine and I’ll try make friends. I’m excited to discover the Shire, and on top of that, Kili, Fili, Ori and Dwalin are escorting me, I’m safe.”  
Bilbo smiled at his husband’s teary eyes. “I know you’ll love the Shire, Frodo. Though it might be calm for you there.”  
Thorin jumped on the occasion to comment. “You could stay. . . What will you do with no forge, no dwarves and no training?”  
Frodo hugged Thorin again. “I’m going to live my own life.”  
And on that, Frodo mounted his poney and left with the dwarves to claim his new home.  
The king’s heart broke, he did not try to hide his tears, who would dare judge him anyway?  
Balin pat his back. “That’s what children do, they leave the nest.”  
Bilbo kissed his cheek. “Breathe, what could happen to him? It’s the Shire!”

Years Later, Gandalf knocked again on the door of Bag Ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Adad - Dad   
> Amad - Mom   
> Inùdoy - Son
> 
> Mizimith - young jewel   
> Nadadinùdoy - brother-son  
> Muhudel - Blessing of all Blessings


End file.
